


Dragon Quest 8 Deleted Scenes!

by Pokejedservo



Category: Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a couple of comical little attempts at "Deleted Scenes"  in Dragon Quest 8 the first is Angelo and Jessica with a drunk maid and the 2nd is Yangus and Hero talking with a couple of Jessica's maids as one of them has slight Tsundere issues. Not sure if I will be doing more though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Quest 8 Deleted Scenes!

(Scene 1 as the crew are at a Bar)

Bar Waitress (sounding a little tipsy): Oh Mr. Angelo, its always a pleasure for us to be graced by your presence.

Angelo: Likewise and trust me I'll be having my "usual". ;)

Jessica: What is this?! How can a Templar Knight such as yourself be such a blatant womanizer? After all just what do you mean by "your usual"?

Angelo: Eh now, now Jessica I meant that I was ordering my favorite beverage in this house, honest!

Jessica: Sure you were...

Bar Waitress: Why Angelo I didn't you were finally willing to settle down. Though she definitely looks like your type alright. So how long have you been playing around with Ol' Angelo here, did you get to have some "fun" with him yet?

Angelo: Eh settling down is such a... "strong" word...

Jessica: And I would never "have some fun" with this lecherous louse! I am most certainly not some floozy!

Bar Waitress: My aren't you a fiery cutie? No wonder why Ol' Angelo is so interested in you, so want to have some fun with me instead?

Jessica: WHAT THE?! BUT I'M A WOMAN!

Bar Waitress: Trust me I can tell but what can I say? Maybe its the booze talking but I like your fiery attitude there. After all you can probably at least go for some booze yourself. Besides your face got a little red there so your not "too" against the idea. Hee hee...

Angelo: Hmmm... this brings up some interesting mental imagery...

Jessica (as she holds a dagger up his throat): What was that?

Angelo: Eh I meant... I'm sure we can handle this situation can be handled civilly... *Under his breath* Though there is one way of a compromise between three people...

(Then Jessica holds her dagger up to his crotch)

Angelo: EH I WHAT I MEANT WAS... *ahem* What I meant was that maybe you had a little too much to drink. Now why not we try to find a little spot for you to take a nap okay?

Bair Waitress: Well I am a bit sleepy now that you mention it...

(Meanwhile a moment or so later)

Yangus: Aw man, leave it to that bird Jessica to make such a fit over nothing. Course the way that bird always has such an attitude problem around guys like us you'd think she'd prefer to "play around" with other birds like that. Ha ha! *Brief pause* Eh Guv why are you looking so nervous all of a sudden? *Another Brief pause* Let me guess she is right behind me isn't she?

(As Jessica cracks her knuckles)

Yangus: Figures...

(And I am sure you can guess what happens next. Now for the second scene with Yangus and the Hero at the Albert residence. As the duo approaches a couple of little maid girls.)

Yangus: Hello there, what can you two tell us about this Jessica Albert here?

Maid B: Oh not much, but she usually spends plenty of time with those two boys Bangerz and Mash.

Maid A: Typical Male behavior, I spend all day working on this house and that little pervert Bangerz spends all his type with Queen of the Over-sized Bosoms there! Oh where is the justice in this world?

Yangus: Sorry I asked...

Maid B: Oh don't mind her, my big sister here has the cutest little crush on Bangerz.

Maid A (as she is chasing the other maid): I DO NOT!

Maid B: Now now lets not get hasty, besides we can always double date and I can go with Mash.

Maid A: I AM STILL GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!

Yangus: Maybe we should go...

(And the hero nods in agreement).


End file.
